1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital contents control system, and more particularly, to a slave display device, a set-top box, and a digital contents control system which is capable of controlling an image output from the set-top box to a master display device by means of the slave display device and providing various bidirectional contents including TV electronic commerce (T-commerce), e-Learning, banking, game, advertising, health, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, different sizes and kinds of display devices have been released according to consumers' ever-changing needs. In addition, with popularization of smart phones, various kinds of hand-held personal devices having different sizes of displaying means are coming onto the market, including, for example, smart phones, pad type terminals, 7-inch tablet PCs, 10-inch tablet PCs, etc. Most of such devices have a video processing function to process a mass of graphics and videos and act as master devices.
Meanwhile, TVs have started to provide various kinds of optional services using interaction with users and Internet in addition to a simple function of display of received terrestrial and cable broadcasting signals. For example, smart TVs to support interlock with smart phones are recently coming onto the market, including IPTVs interlocked with PCs or servers via Internet connection. Examples of smart TVs may include Apple TVs, Google TVs, etc., which provide various additional optional functions using interaction with users and Internet in addition traditional TV functions.
For reception of digital broadcasting, a device called a set-top box (STB) has to be added to a TV. A set-top box means “a box set on a TV” and refers to a device which is connected to a TV for converting external signals into signals of a format appropriate for the TV. In general, the set-top box is a home communication device required to use the next generation bidirectional multimedia communication service (so-called interactive TV) such as VOD (Video On Demand), home shopping, network game, etc. The set-top box may be also referred to as “subscriber signal converter.” The set-top box may be also connected to interactive TVs and telephones, networks for video transmission services of companies (for example, video dial tones provided U.S. regional telephone companies) as well as home TVs.
The set-top box has a basic function of reception and conversion of video signals in addition to communication with video servers of telephone companies or integrated cable TV system (CATV). In addition, various standards for are being under review, including a telephone interface to facilitate simultaneous use of telephone communication service and data communication service such as PC communication, an interface for access to personal computers (PCs), etc. Accordingly, communication, computer and home appliance makers are competing for production and sales of set-top boxes to dominate the interactive TV market in advance.
The set-top box may not necessarily contain a tuner and examples of external signal sources may include Ethernet cables, satellite or terrestrial receiving antennas, coaxial cables, telephone lines, analog VHF (Very High Frequency) or UHF (Ultra High Frequency) antennas, etc. Examples of contents which can be received in the set-top box from such external signal sources may include videos, voices, Internet home pages, games, etc.
In this manner, through the set-top box interlocking with a network such as Internet, TVs can service other various in addition to broadcasting information and can interact with users for selection and control of services. In order to facilitate selection signal input from a user, there is a need to expand a function of a remote controller in various manner and a need to provide a convenient interface.
In addition, in recent years, as interest in smart phones and smart television is increasing, how to effectively construct an eco-system from contents to a powerful platform (for example, iTunes)-based terminal is a success factor in the market.
However, since conventional smart phone-related markets have a contents producer and owner-directed profit structure, there is a problem of limitation in profit for service providers. In addition, users may not easily combine and interlock various devices.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a model to provide profits for both of contents owners and service providers and a need to develop a method to effectively provide users with analysis on consumers and various application services based on such analysis.